The present invention relates to photographic apparatus in general, and more particularly to motion picture cameras. Still more particularly, the invention relates to a motion picture camera having an arrangement for marking individual motion picture scenes and/or film frames for later identification.
Cameras having such marking arrangements are already known in the art. However, the known arrangements are relatively complicated and/or do not offer an adequate degree of operational reliability.